


Thirty-Three Percent

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cybersex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEPTEMBER 2012: Kurt's laptop battery runs out at a crucial moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Three Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once changed my laptop settings so that it hibernated at 33% battery, hence the association between the title and the story.

"I have a few minutes until I have to get ready for class" Blaine purrs into the computer's microphone, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

On reflex, his shirt and jeans are on the floor. Blaine's eyes rake up and down the monitor, taking in every nuance of Kurt's newly-exposed flesh.

The throbbing in his pants turns to an ache, and a longing for contact. For someone else to take control.

For relocates to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake. He adjusts the laptop into its prime position with a practised ease.

Kurt is in awe at the sight of his boyfriend. So comfortable. Relaxed. Coming undone before his eyes. He wishes he could reach through the screen, be the one to make Blaine so blissful. But he can't.

Kurt angles his camera exactly right, and sits back on his couch. He closes his eyes for a second, letting the images of his boyfriend flood his brain, before allowing himself to watch the new sights once again.

He opens his eyes. Black.

The screen is blank, and the fan has stopped whirring. The battery light flickers on and off.

Kurt considers throwing the laptop across the house, but he daredn't. As Kurt wonders desperately how to explain this to Blaine, his phone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us:
> 
> FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
> PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
> BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.


End file.
